darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Camilla the Chicken
Camilla the Chicken was born in tragic circumstances in an egg farm on Nestus, where her mother was an egg layer. Her father was a rooster who had his head chopped off because he couldn't lay eggs (as to why someone would actually think that a rooster could actually lay eggs is beyond us). This left her with no father figure in her life. This would haunt her for the rest of her life, and lead to her demise. Biography Early life Camilla was born. That was the first thing that happened in her life, so it is the first thing that happens in this article. I must remind you that in order to have a life, you must be born. Of course, not everyone who has been born has a life, but that's not the point. Her father was sent to the chop because he couldn't lay eggs, but of course this just shows that the egg factory staff didn't know anything about chickens, or anything for that matter. Her father's death was so traumatizing to the little birdy, she decided to run away from home. After joining with many other chickens, they staged a breakout. The group brutally killed all staff members in facility and then destroyed the planet after stealing a space-truck and naming themselves The Grand Army of the Imperial Chicken Corps. Dark Apprentice While flying the outer reaches of space, the Chicken Corps encountered Gonzo who was floating through space after having his planet destroyed by Darth Elmo. So impressed were the chickens (and Camilla especially) that they made him their leader. Gonzo led them to Darth Elmo, who then took the fellow as his apprentice. It was during this time that Camilla found herself attracted to the strange blue ball of fur. She found his hooked nose, massive googly eyes to be the most handsome things she had ever seen. Of course, it must be remembered that she was certifiably insane, so don't judge her too harshly. Gonzo, who was an equally insane individual, returned said feelings and took her as his not-so-secret-apprentice, renaming her Darth Cubator. Mandalorian Wars/Jedi Civil War Gonzo, who was now given the title Dearth Nadir by his master, Darth Elmo, was shocked to find that his master had committed the ultimate act of treachery and murdered himself just weeks after Nadir's training had begun. Dearth Nadir then led his chicken horde out in search of work in the armies of Darth Revan, who ignored them. This was a major insult to the master and the apprentice's ego. So insulted were they that a new plan was devised to get attention to themselves: Nadir, Camilla and the entire army of chickens would hurl themselves off the highest skyscraper in Coruscant during Life Day parade! The plan did not work. Dearth Nadir died and was then put in prison for disturbance of the peace. Camilla accompanied him into jail. There, a revelation struck Nadir and he revealed what they must do: destroy a planet. Then and only then, the universe would tremble at their might. Basilisk War Chickens The planet chosen for their wrath was Malachor II, the same planet that Dearth Nadir had been given his first training. An assault was planned, and the plan was immediately put into effect. Hordes of chickens, singing The Imperial March descended upon Malachor II as Nadir led them. But the populace, believing it to be hunting season, fired into the massed ranks of descending birdies, resulting in terrible casualties. Camilla's beloved master was badly wounded, forcing him to wear his infamous armor suit and become more machine now than puppet. Camilla and Dearth Nadir developed a new scheme: the army of chickens would descend onto the surface carrying explosive packs and blow themselves up. Naturally, this plan failed to explain how they would benefit by destroying the planet, but this did not deter them in the least. Rather, they both felt it was the greatest thing since Jawa Juice was invented. Death The assault teams began to approach the surface, only to be met by the fire of the inhabitants of the planet. Many more casualties were inflicted upon The Grand Army of the Imperial Chicken Corps. Camilla's beloved Nadir was killed in the fighting, but he courageously fought on nonetheless. The next day it was decided a covert insertion would be wiser (not that wisdom mattered to these twisted individuals). But treacherous G*nk droids intervened, setting the explosive timers to go off an hour early. The transports, hovering above the planet, exploded in balls of flame and fire. Camilla tragically met her demise in the blast. And that is the end. Category:Evil Category:Fine Feathered Friends Category:Puppets Category:Sith Category:The Dark Side Category:Dead people